


Deep in the Woods

by Tarash



Category: Original Work
Genre: Anal Sex, Aphrodisiacs, Other, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Tentacle Monsters, Tentacle Rape, Tentacle Sex, mind wipe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-22
Updated: 2017-07-22
Packaged: 2018-12-05 11:31:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,757
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11577207
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tarash/pseuds/Tarash
Summary: Emily goes deeper into the woods than she's ever gone before, ignoring the stories of monsters and wizards. Will she (want to) return?





	Deep in the Woods

Emily was pretty sure that all the warnings about the deeper, darker parts of the woods were nonsense, tall tales to tell frightened children. Her parents told them too, of course, of monsters and wizards, ready to capture you and eat you up.

 They were all lies, of course, like her parents had lied about who left presents behind during the Midwinter feast.

 Emily huffed as she ventured deeper into the woods. She had been sent out to fetch wood, and warned not to go too far. But it was getting colder, and there was little wood to be found, so she had had to go further into the woods than she'd ever gone before.

 Her sturdy boots and her warm cape protected her against the chill of the early evening, along with the woollen dress she wore underneath, as well as her thin shift.

 She froze on the path when she heard something rustle in the bushes, and gasped when a creature slithered out, a writhing mass of tentacles. The creature came to her waist, and was headed straight for her.

 Emily stepped back, staring at it. It kept slithering towards her, and she turned and ran.

 Unfortunately for her, she ran deeper into the woods, and the creature was surprisingly fast.

 She felt a tentacle wrap around her ankle and pull her to the ground. "No!" she cried out.

 Another tentacle wrapped around her other leg, and one slid underneath her dress to slide up her thigh.

 Emily struggled to get away, but the tentacles were too strong. They dragged her back by her boots, closer towards the creature. "No! Help!"

 The creature paid her no mind. She turned her head to look at it. Its body was covered in writhing tentacles, so many she couldn't even count them. It didn't seem to have a head, or a face, or a mouth, or even ears. How had it detected her? Why had it grabbed her?

 The tentacles around her ankles spread her legs wider, and more tentacles slipped under her dress, sliding up her lower legs and wrapping around her thighs.

 She continued to struggle, trying to kick at the tentacles, then turning so she could punch one of the tentacles.

 She punched one of them, her fist hitting its slimy skin with a satisfying thud, but the tentacle didn't even flinch. Instead, it wrapped itself around her wrist, pulling her closer.

 "No, please, let me go," she panted, screaming when one of the tentacles wrapped itself around her neck.

 She shivered when the tentacles pushed her dress and shift up, exposing her legs and thighs to the cold air. The tentacles were rubbing her skin, and she could feel their slime drip down her legs.

 The creature used its tentacles to keep her legs spread, raising them off the ground slightly, and she cried when she felt one tentacle slide up to her pussy, rubbing against it.

 "No, please," she sobbed, tears running down her cheeks. She was a virgin, she'd never been with any man. Why was this creature doing this? "Let me go!"

 The tentacle around her neck tightened, cutting off her words, then it moved until its tip slid into her mouth. She tried to turn away from it, but it was getting harder to breathe.

 Once the tentacle was in her mouth, its grip on her neck relaxed, and Emily was able to breathe through her nose. The tentacle pushed in deeper, and its slime tasted surprisingly sweet.

 Emily swallowed around it, trying not to gag on the tentacle itself. She groaned in pain when the slimy tentacle that had been rubbing her pussy suddenly forced its way inside.

 It was so thick, and Emily's cries of pain were muffled by the tentacle in her mouth. She tried to struggle again, and more tentacles wrapped around her body, pushing her dress and shift up further to wrap around her waist, wrapping around both her wrists and pulling her arms up so they lay on the ground above her head.

 She sobbed when she heard fabric rip, the tentacles tearing apart her thin shift and the seams of her dress. She could feel cool air across her stomach and breasts, her nipples hardening from the cold.

 She lay here, fully exposed to the creature, her legs spread wide so it could use her body however it wanted. She could feel tears run down her cheeks. She was powerless to resist.

 The tentacle in her pussy was sliding deeper, then began thrusting in and out, stretching her hole around it.

 Two other tentacles wrapped around her breasts, squeezing them so tight it hurt, and rubbing her nipples, leaving them slick with slime.

 The tentacle in her mouth released a jet of slime down her throat, and Emily swallowed it down. It was sweet, and warm, and she was happy for it. It kept releasing more slime, not too much and not too often. Enough so Emily could swallow it without choking.

 She lost count of how many times she swallowed the sweet slime, but she liked it. It made her feel warm all over, as the tentacles kept stroking her breasts and nipples, and as that one tentacle kept thrusting in and out of her pussy.

 It didn't even hurt anymore, Emily thought, giggling around the tentacle in her mouth. It was even starting to feel nice! And the tentacles squeezing her breasts weren't so bad either, it felt more like a massage now.

 She moaned when she felt a tentacle prod her asshole, but didn't struggle as it pushed in. Ooh, she felt even fuller now, both her holes filled with tentacles that were pushing deeper and deeper.

 She closed her eyes when they began to thrust in and out rhythmically, the one in her pussy thrusting in as the one in her ass pulled out. The pleasure felt amazing, her body warm and hot. She had never imagined she could feel like this.

 "Hello, girl."

 Emily opened her eyes, surprised to hear a human voice.

 A man was standing next to the tentacle creature. He was wearing a dark robe that shimmered, and his hair was jetblack. He was smirking down at her, stroking his short beard. "I see one of my little guards has caught you." He reached out to pet one of the tentacles that wasn't molesting her.

 She moaned around the tentacle in her mouth. She had so many questions, like who was this man? Why was this creature abusing her? And why did it feel so good?

 "Yes, you're enjoying it, aren't you?" the man said, moving so he was standing next to her. His dark eyes slowly moved up and down her exposed body, lingering on her pussy and breasts. "People always do."

 She tried to shake her head. She wasn't really enjoying it. Part of her knew that this was wrong. A creature shouldn't be molesting her. A strange man shouldn't be leering at her like this. He shouldn't be looking at her naked, exposed body and enjoy it.

 "I will offer you a deal," he said. "If you want, I will lead you back to your village, safe and sound, once my creature has spilled its seed inside of you."

 She nodded. Yes! Home! She had to go home. It didn't matter that it felt good to be taken by this creature, she should go home where it was safe and there were no strange men leering at her.

 He raised one hand in warning. "Ah, not yet. I said, once my creature has spilled its seed inside of you." He glanced at it. "Not long now, I imagine." He smirked at her. "I wonder if you will still want to go home once it has."

 Of course Emily would want to go home. What else did he think she would want? To stay here? Never.

 Although it did feel _really_ good to have tentacles pumping out of her pussy and asshole, and have them massage her breasts...

 No! she would go home to her parents and that was the end of it.

 The tentacles in her pussy and asshole sped up their thrusts, moving faster and harder, pushing deeper as Emily moaned in pleasure. Ooh, it felt so good...

 Then, suddenly, both tentacles pushed in deep, making her sob in pain, and then she felt thick jets of liquid fill up her holes.

 She moaned helplessly, white-hot pleasure shooting through her body, wave after wave. She wanted more, she wanted to feel like this forever. There was nothing but this ecstasy.

 The feeling faded, and she blinked dazedly. She whimpered when the tentacle slipped out of her mouth, and moaned as the two tentacles slid out of her pussy and asshole. "No..." she managed. No, she wanted more, she wanted to feel that good again.

 Her brain was sluggish as she tried to think. There was something she was supposed to do now... something once the creature had finished with her...

 "Hello, girl."

 She blinked, then giggled at the man. Oh yes, he had been here too! "Hello!" she said.

 He smiled down at her. "Did you enjoy that?"

 She nodded, feeling her cheeks redden. "Mmm, yes, very much."

 "Would you like to feel that way again?"

 "Oh, can I?" she asked, sitting up. She felt her cape slide down her shoulders. Oh, she should probably cover herself, shouldn't she? But why? She didn't feel cold.

 "You definitely can, girl. But you'll have to come with me. You can't go back to your village."

 "Village?" she asked. She didn't remember a village. She only remembered feeling amazing and this nice man said he could make her feel like that again.

 His smile widened, and he held out his hand to help her up. "Hmm, so you want to come with me, then?"

 She nodded. "Oh yes!"

 "Tell me, girl," he said, still holding her hand. "What is your name?"

 She opened her mouth, then flushed. "I - I don't know," she mumbled.

 "That's all right. I guess I will call you..." He looked her body up and down slowly. "Slut."

 She frowned. She had the vague feeling that that was a bad word. "Slut?"

 "Yes," he said. "Slut. And you will call me 'Master'. If you're good and obey me, I will let my creatures fuck you so you can feel that pleasure again. Would you like that?"

 "Yes, Master," she replied, nodding quickly. "Yes, please!"

 He smiled. "Good. Now, follow me, Slut."

**Author's Note:**

> I hang around on Tumblr as Tarasherotica.


End file.
